


Queens

by HeddersTheOwl



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, legit all fluff all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddersTheOwl/pseuds/HeddersTheOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily reflects on where her romantic relationship with Honey really began</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queens

Lily didn’t know how it began, really. She and Honey, they just sort of happened. Maybe it was their first meeting when Honey called her a queen, which made her feel stronger, more radiant than she had all week. Lily’s smile felt bright and strong, like the sun, like gold, like a crown.

 

Maybe it was when she invited Honey out for coffee made by someone else for a change, to the coffee shop around the corner from the hospital. She’d been having a good day at work, powering through patients and hadn’t been scolded for her bedside manner once. Honey was just getting off her shift at the same time as Lily’s break so she figured- why not? Honey’s laugh was worth the price of coffee any day, which is how they made it a weekly event.

 

There was the time Honey had suggested they go out for an evening meal on a Thursday they both had off. Lily spent hours changing through shirts, dresses and suits and calling Ethan for advice. Ethan told her to calm down and be herself, which was ridiculous because Lily knew she was abrasive and cold and boring. She hung up on his laughter as she asked for help with conversation starters.

When Honey arrived at the restaurant in a gold dress looking somehow even more beautiful than usual, Lily couldn’t do anything but stare and blush, until Honey raised her eyebrows concernedly and asked if she was okay.

“You’re beautiful,” Lily replied, and it was Honey’s turn to blush.

 

 

Or, one Christmas when Lily found Honey crying in the break room, her breath coming out in heavy sobs.

“Honey?” she asked, closing and locking the door behind her. Honey looked up with makeup her streaming and her eyes glistening. She shook her head and another wave of tears overtook her.

Lily hurried over, sitting next to her on the sofa and rubbing her back awkwardly. She twitched when Honey turned to cry into her neck, but it only felt natural to hold her closer, to smooth her hair down her back, to feel Honey’s breath against her clavicle. It was almost expected that when Honey’s breathing evened out for Lily to lean in and kiss her forehead gently.

Honey looked up at her with tears in her eyes, so Lily caught them with her thumbs, leaving her hands on either side of Honey’s face.

“Whatever it is,” Lily said seriously, “You will get through it. I will help you get through it.”

 

Honey smiled damply and nodded, leaning her forehead against Lily’s.

“I believe you,” she whispered.

 

Another time, Lily was losing track of patients and Ms Beauchamp kept raising her eyebrows at her in that way that meant she was on the verge of shouting at her in front of the whole staff and Lily just could not deal with anything properly with everyone else goofing off as usual. Lily was so stressed out that her hands were shaking, and Charlie had to take over her stitches, telling her to take some time out before she implodes.

She was looking over her case-notes frustratedly for the third time in ten minutes when Honey arrived with a smile and some tea and Lily’s bad mood just melted away.

At the end of Honey’s break she made to leave, and Lily grabbed her hand. “Thank you,” she said, threading their fingers together loosely.

“For what?” Honey said brightly, because she was sweet enough that she thought nothing of brightening Lily’s day when everything else seemed to be going wrong.

“For staying here with me. Just...thank you.”

Honey just beamed and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek before stepping through the door back to the busy hospital. Lily blinked after her, putting her hand to where Honey’s lips had touched. It felt warm, tingly. Lily’s own smile broke through, and she found it very difficult to reign in for the rest of the afternoon.

 

 

Secrets were exchanged on a rainy evening Saturday at Lily’s flat, curled up with hot chocolate on abandoned medical books. Lily didn’t think she deserved to be a doctor; Honey found it hard to truly believe in the occult; Lily sometimes wishes she cared more about her patients and sometimes that she couldn’t care about anything; Noel is Honey’s birth father.

Kisses were exchanged on the drizzly Sunday morning after they both fell asleep on the sofa, until Lily remembered she was covering an extra shift and had to go in to work, to which Honey made a disgusted face and kissed her again. Lily was rather later than she should have been, but she didn't care in the slightest.

 

 

More recently, there was living together and Honey trying and failing to convince Lily that they really needed to take in a stray puppy. Lily shaking the hand of Honey’s mother and telling her that Honey was someone to be proud of. Honey somehow coercing Lily into voting on the X-factor and Strictly Ballroom despite her numerous protests that it was all fixed anyway. Honey sliding Lily’s coffee across the counter at Holby with a shy tilt to her mouth, which Lily didn’t understand until she found an engagement ring in the bottom of the cup.

 

There were so many times that Lily could have picked as the moment she fell completely in love with Honey but it didn’t really matter that much when or how. All that mattered was that it all happened, and Lily wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> don't put rings in drinks lol they might get swallowed  
> this is such ridic self-indulgance but I'm not even sorry, I ship it so hard


End file.
